


Moondance

by Elle Blessingway (elle_blessing)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill/Fleur Last Drabble Writer Standing, Community: bwfd_ldws, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_blessing/pseuds/Elle%20Blessingway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entries for the 2010 Bill/Fleur Last Drabble Writer Standing (bwfd_ldws) community at LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss the Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Notes:** The prompt for challenge 1 was the song "Kiss the Girl" from the Disney movie, _The Little Mermaid_.

The first time he saw Fleur he had dismissed her stunning looks because her up-turned nose said volumes more to him.  
  
The second time he saw her, they were introduced by a bad tempered goblin at Gringotts. She had sniffed in distaste when they were left alone and had said, "Zey are ze horrid in zier moods. If you are so very dreadful, I weel be forced to ze dire measures."  
  
Bill remembered laughing, and he remembered the way her cheeks had tinted with her ire.  
  
There had been many moments after that were much the same; he teased and she threatened him. Hot tempers and words that were just as sizzlingly warm.  
  
As he pressed his lips to hers, slid his hand through her fine blond hair, and as she opened her mouth to his and tugged him closer, he knew that all moments after would be different.  
  
He had kissed the girl. He couldn't stop now, and he couldn't hide how much he wanted to kiss this girl.


	2. Love Remains the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Notes:** The prompt was 'No words needed'.

No words were needed for the way she looked at him. There was distaste there, frustration and ire, too. There was also _want_. Bill had been with many women, and many women had wanted him, but none had ever cursed him and called his name in a single breath.   
  
He loved her.  
  
No words were needed for the way she touched him. The first time had stung. He had deserved the slap for his relentless teasing, poking and prodding of her temper. It had always stung, though. Her nails raked down his back when she was _so close_ to finding her pleasure in him, and her teeth found muscle and skin when she was fed up with his insistence on a slow ache. She wanted what she wanted, _now_.  
  
He loved her.  
  
No words were needed for the way she responded to him. Blue eyes would light with fire and he would fan the flame until she writhed beneath him. Fair skin would flush from his touch, his work-roughened finger-pads skittering down her back and rough hands leaving bruises on her hips. Breathy, French forgetmenots would fall from her lips as she moved above him, her hair moonlight streaks slithering over her skin and his.  
  
He loved her.  
  
No words were needed when she looked at him on their wedding day. She had said, "I do," and he had as well, but everything that meant anything was in the way her blue eyes had glistened with tears, the way her fingers had gripped his, tightly, as if to say she would never, ever let him go. It had always been looks and touches, responses and love spoken in so many ways. It was a love forever when she traced his scars with gentle touches, kissed them all and claimed them as hers.  
  
Words had never been needed.  
  
He loved her.


	3. Big Bad Handsome Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Notes:** The prompt for challenge 3 was _A legal kiss is never as good as a stolen one._ \- Guy de Maupassant.

If he didn’t know better, Bill would’ve been inclined to think all Fleur felt was irritation. It likely hadn’t helped that he’d smirked and questioned her aptitude when they first met. He’d _known_ she could do it, but she’d been looking at him suspiciously and there’d been a fire in her eyes practically _begging_ to be lit aflame.  
  
He hadn’t really been able to help himself.

...  
  
 _She was eyeing him warily and though he knew it was ill-advised, he smirked. “So you want to be a Curse Breaker, princess?”_  
  
An angry flush tinted her skin. “Zat is inappropriate, **Monsieur** Weasley. My name iz Meez Delacour.” She sniffed. “I am quite prepared for ze challenges of ze job.”  
  
“I have to warn you that it’s dangerous and…” Bill’s eyes lit with mirth. **Such** a bad idea. “… will not be kind to your pretty designer shoes.”  
  
Her jaw clenched, fingers curling into fists. “I know it iz proper I should say it has been a pleasure, but it has not.”

...

It wasn’t the pyramids, but the catacombs in Britain’s cities had their own charm; instead of a World Wonder collapsing upon him, it would just be a city. His apprentice this time was _much_ more entertaining as well.  
  
“Weel you ever let me do anyzing?”  
  
“You’re here, princess. That’s something.” Bill smirked, but she couldn’t see. His focus was on the ancient, rotting door. It _looked_ innocuous, but the curses would bring the whole crypt in around them if he wasn’t careful.  
  
“My skeelz are more extensive zen zese lighting and warding charms.” Her nose crinkled as she watched a large spider crawl across the earthen wall.  
  
He took a breath to respond, but his eyes widened as the spell rippled. He flung himself back and tackled Fleur to the ground of the crypt as bats came through the keyhole. There were so many he could feel them press down as they filled the small room. The fresh air seemed to call them, however, and minutes later they flew for the surface until only a few squeaks signaled they’d been there at all.  
  
Fleur was glaring up at him.  
  
“Oops.”  
  
“Oopz? And zey say you are ze best.”  
  
“I am the best,” he said, though his tone was distracted. Bill knew Fleur was beautiful - he’d be a fool to _not_ have noticed - but with her beneath his body and glaring up at him, something stirred besides the urge to prod her irritation. “I’m about to be entirely inappropriate, Meez Delacour.”  
  
“Weel I have to find a new mentor?” Her gaze dropped to his mouth.  
  
“Most definitely,” he murmured, lips finding hers. That spark flamed, and they drank as if they would never be quenched. Fire consumed when his hand found her hip, grip bruising as he rolled his into hers. Her nails scraped down his neck and when she mewed into his mouth, Bill held her tighter still.  
  
He hadn’t really been able to help himself.


	4. Moondance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** Sexual themes.  
>  **Notes:** The prompt for challenge 4 was the song "Howl" by Florence + The Machine. Hover over the French bits to see the translations.

_If you could only see the beast you made of me_  
  
Bill bared his teeth, a feral grin. There were faint, silvery lines etched into his skin, slicing through a brow to continue down his cheek, the line of his jaw. He looked wild and untameable as he stalked her.  
  
Fleur’s pulse sped.  
  
 _I held it in, but now it seems you set it running_  
  
Muscles moved beneath tanned, freckled skin. He was too quick to truly keep track of; it was something of the wolf that gripped him.  
  
He came for her. It was instinct that had her shifting away - predator and prey. But then his body caged hers. “ _Loup,_ " she breathed, blue eyes darkening as she met his - shaded a whisky amber now. " _Mon loup._ "  
  
 _Screaming in the dark, I hunt when we're apart_  
  
He sought her pleasure with an intensity that meant the full moon would hang fat in the sky soon. Joined as they were, his hand tight on her hip as he slid into her again - _oiu, oiu, oiu_ \- Fleur was sure she too could feel the call to run, to hunt and sing victories to the moon.  
  
“Fleur,” he growled. “Just do it.” He was softer as he nuzzled her ear. “You know you want to,” he whispered.  
  
She desperately wanted to, and so she did.  
  
The wolf chased her and she screamed as the first wave of pleasure stole through her, made her body shudder, her back arch.  
  
 _Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_  
  
His teeth found purchase where neck met shoulder and her nails raked down his back, bloody furrows. It was a wash of pleasure and pain, and the heady success of hunted prey caught only drove them over the edge again, and once more.  
  
Wind howled against the window. The shadow of the cloud passed and moonlight painted their writhing bodies silver, demanded of them again, and again, and again ...


	5. Sealed With A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Notes:** The prompt for challenge 5 was [this photograph](http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs45/i/2009/186/0/9/Kiss_Note____by_CaGaTaYGENCAY.jpg). Unfortunately, I got knocked out of the competition. Hover over the French bits to see the translations.

The note on the nightstand was pink. It said ' _je t'aime_ ', smelled of her perfume - jasmine and lilies - and was signed with a pale pink kiss.  
  
When he finally managed to trudge into the kitchen, following the smell of coffee, he found the napkin next to his mug was signed as well. Fuchsia this time.  
  
Bill's lips twitched. She was up to something.  
  
"Fluer?"  
  
"Outside, _mon amour_."  
  
Bare feet padded against the worn wood floors of Shell Cottage as he made his way towards the front door and his wife. Her blond hair glimmering in the morning sunshine was his first glimpse of her and his chest clenched. It'd been years and the sight of her still affected him as it had since the moment he'd met her.  
  
"Morning, love," he murmured as he bent to nuzzle his nose to her hair and press a kiss to the underside of her jaw.  
  
"Ees Victoire steel asleep?" she asked, lashes fluttering.  
  
"Mmm. We're safe from the terrible twos a little while yet," he said as he skimmed his lips toward the soft skin beneath her ear.  
  
"That ees good," she told him. Bill could hear the smile in her voice as she arched her neck to allow him better access. "We should take advantage while we can. Eet weel be much more difficult soon, most especially after we are joined by another leetle angel."  
  
Bill froze.  
  
Fleur smiled and turned in her chair to look at him, hands coming up to cup his face. "You weel be _Papa_ to two."  
  
His smile was brilliant, and the kiss coloring his lips moments later was red.


End file.
